Is Tera Rosylin Rowan?
by GabrielsThoughts
Summary: haven't you ever wondered if what tera's true identity was? a Batman Beyond, Zeta crossover enough said.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Do not attempt to escape. The following is a work of fanfiction as such the characters unless indicated otherwise belong to their parent companies. examples given Detective Comics, Cartoon Network, Turner, Time Warner, or any combination of who's involved that I don't know? The following is a crossover between 'Teen Titans , the Zeta project, thus by extension Batman Beyond. This story takes place during 'Return of the Joker in the Batman Beyond series Please stand by...

Is Tera Roslyn Rowan ?

by GabrielsThoughts

Subject Zeta:

known aliases...

Zee, Project Z.E.T.A,.

age: Not applicable

A renegade synthoid programmed to destroy. Created by the government to infiltrate terrorists organizations and kill their leaders with extreme prejudice. During his first official assessment he was ordered to kill a man, he refused to destroy anymore. It is the belief of the government that he was reprogrammed by a H.Y.V.E. operative, whom was code named Relay'. Confirmation of Relay' as a HYVE operative is inconclusive, and is based on files obtained from the HYVE mainframe. Zeta's abilities include, however are not limited to, Shape shifting, 2,000 Armed and Unarmed fighting techniques. blade weapons. Exoskeleton is made from weapons grade surgical steel, his mind was created by Dr.Selig, the head of the Zeta project. it is believed Dr.Selig was in involved in project D.A.R.Y.L. . See also professor Edmunds. Agent Bennett still believes that the Zeta has been Reprogrammed to believe he is acting of his own volition, a suspicion that seems to be borne out when the research team discovers a previously unknown chip in Zeta's head. End of file

Subject Relay:

Real name ...

Roslyn "Ro" Rowan

known aliases...

Squirrel Girl, Relay, Roe

Age:15

Tagged by the NSA. subject Relay has no known family. Little is known about her history save that she was in a correctional facility for shoplifting, was briefly a member of HYDE. Dislikes country music despite being placed with a foster family, the Morgan's, in Hicksburg ,New Jersey. 50 miles south of Jump City , New Jersey, she was found in what Meteorologists, and Geologists refer to as the Jump City quake. She has been seen wearing Butterfly hairclip on at least one occasion and the Morgan's say that when asked she told them she found the hairclip , along with a picture who she believes to be her brother. She claims to only remember his name has repeatedly searched for her own birth records. Subject was suspect in kidnapping of Wade Esquire, has been implicated in the breaking and entering of Cyrobin Industries, have been involved in industrial espionage for Central Intelligence Agent Dr.Boyle. Known and speculative Abilities include ability to program or reprogram electronics and hardware with her mind (unconfirmed), ability to hack into classified databases (Confirmed), association with No-Tech Terrorist organization (Confirmed), known weapons may include amplifier pack.

Amplifier pack increases strength and agility of non a handicapped persons to levels ten times that of the average individual. information on amplifier pack is speculative based on second hand reports from Canada. end of file.

The Joker looked at the screen and smiled. personally he hated teaming up with others, however recently Slade seemed of particular interest, she intrigued him. he wanted to know the connectio she shared with this girl and above all he wanted to know why. As the tumblers turned for the door that lead into the mansion he sighed. He'd figure it out eventually, and then he would use it against Slade. However Joker, formerly Red X, after He was banned from being Robin. after Nightwing took his name back. The Joker sneered.

Elsewhere Ro had no memory of her family only a faded picture which she carried with her, She had recently met her brother at a sci-fi convention where she had disguised herself as Squirrel Girl. The meeting was a little awkward her brother seemed a bit distant and rude. Of Course since she hadn't really met him until then it was kind of awkward. They had become allies, but not family, not like her and Zee'. when he dropped the bombshell that they weren't even related, that he had found her in the rubble during the Jump City quake, he too had lost his family and since she was more or less a blank slate, he lied. If her family survived the Quake, then she would be returned home. No harm no foul, he just didn't want to be alone. she remembered she was covered in body armor, and had a vacant expression on her face. back than she looked more lost and confused than she was now...

Ro smashed her fist into the mirror, she wanted her memory, she wanted her life back. Who was she? Was she a robot like Zeta? only programmed to think she was human. to think she existed. If so how is it that she bleeds, why did her heart beat? subconsciously she wished that she was a machine, but knew the truth. She was human and alone, Zee' didn't count because for all the humanity he displayed, he had left her there in the hotel after her most recent brush with death form the Bennett and the rest of his NSA agents. She grabbed her jacket and walked out of the hotel room. It was late, maybe she'd meet Zee in an hour, but for now she wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

"Hello Tera, its been a long time." Ro looked up as she heard a voice from the shadows. "Don't bother looking. I'm , if you can hear me it means you've become self aware."

" what ?" she looked around to look for a source of the voice she was in an alley outside in New Gothem. the stranger's voice was familiar somehow comforting.

"Apparently I lost a little more than my life when last we met, it also appears to have left mental copy of my personality. I still haven't been able to access our powers, pity I would have Enjoyed the use of them once more. Oh well, either way I'm going to enjoy the use of your body." It was then that it hit Ro where the voice was coming from, it was her, she had his memories...no her memories. Her eyes glowed yellow momentarily but then returned to their sedate blue. "If it eases your mind when you awaken you will have no memory of this taking place...


	2. flashback time!

This is a Teen Titans, Zeta Project,whatever crossover. Some characters belong to the WB, DC, and afilliates. The plot is mine and I would appriciate it if it wasn't taken without written permission, or at least asking. This story is not meant for profit, however it is still protected under some laws. oh and ... I am a poor humble high school student, with no money or stuff of my own.

Is Tera is Roselyn Rowen?

by GabrielsThoughts

Does anyone remember the episode of Zeta where Ro had the same butterfly bangle as Tera, and how the 'brother' that had dropped Ro off at the placement home. He looked an awful lot like the adult version of Tim Drake from Batman Beyond series? of course I'm aware of the fact that Tim isn't the same Robin as the one in Jump city. in fact from what I recall Tim was originally a 12 year old Theif that found a utility belt with a batarang an other assorted Batman Gagets.in my reality Tim may have also found a 'Palm Pilot' computer in the belt with Security codes for Titan Tower, Batwave,Wayne enterprizes, and Bruce Wayne's private schedule .All I do remember is he(Tim) Was pretending to be Robin in Gothem some time after the death of Jason Todd. To make a confusing story less Confusing I'm cangeing certian things to fit the timeline of the TV series. FYI Tim Drake was also geneticly engineered by the 'Joker, to inevitably become his (the Joker's) clone.

Dick Grayson Robin (Jump City)

Jason Todd Robin (Gothem/ dead)

Tim DrakeRobin (gothem)- Red X (Jump city)

'Jack the Joker

Bruce Wayne The Batman

Raven Walker (duh) Raven

Ami Yumi Starfire...because as we know from 'Star Trek Tamerains have no self identity.

Garfeild Logan Beast boy or B.B.

Roselyn Rowen Tera/ Relay

Cyborg Cyborg because my head hurts.

Zeta Zee'

"Starfire Where's my Mirror?"Raven asked in an annoyed tone.

"What Mirror?"Starfire asked while looking quite quilty.

"The one from my bedroom next to my Guitar." Raven Walker, angnst encarnate, nomaly an emotionless gothicly obsessed daughter of a evil alien conqueror. was not in the mood to play games.

"Well you See..." Starfire stares at the telivision " there was this cuddly red hairy creature with a big orange nose who was brought to you by the letter Tee and he-"

"Tell me where it is, before I go to your room and break something!"Raven Glared.

"Well, the big yellow bird was-" Starefire was interupted as a several windows in the livingroom imploded.

"Finish that Statement Ami, and I swear I will break your neck!" Ravin hissed ( and I don't know Starfires human identity)

"BUT ...er Raven-"Starfire's statement was cut chort when an all too familiar beep from their communicaters broke in.

"Yes Robin?"Starfire and Raven answered in unison as Robin's image appeared in the small view screen.

"Good your both there, Cyborg and I are haveing a little trouble with Red X' he's headed toward the Wayne industries Micronics building. I need you to meet us here stat.

Elsewhere...

"I'M TELLING YOU HE'S AN ALIEN!"The boy shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at Garfeild Logan who's Green skin had made him a target of a new transfer student.

"Dib, for the last time sit DOWN." the principal a rather 'large black man' who moonlighted as the green lantern rolled his eyes."Now, Dib what makes you think young Garfeild here is an alien?"

"LOOK AT HIM HE'S CLEARLY AN ALIEN! He has green skin and-"Dib didn't finish his statment.

"I TOLD YOU FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME ITS A SKIN CONDITION!." Gar Retaliated.

"Silence, both of you. Dib, do yoiu have a problem with people of color?"

"NO, he's an alien I tell you!" Dib turned his head "Your working with Zim aren't you! ADMIT IT!"

"so you have a problem with foriegners?"

"NO!" Dib objected.

"I see, and I have a file here from your doctor that says you're geneticly part bologna, in fact I also have records indicating you are a cyborg of some kind... how do you explain that?" The man also known as the green lantern asked.

"I knew he tasted delicious-uh awfull, yeah awful." Beast boy was a vegitarian after all.

"HA THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT ME TO BELIVE ISN'T IT, YOU'RE PART OF A GOVERNMENT AGENCY TO HIDE THE TRUTH! You can't fool me ' I AM DIB!" Dib stopped when he realized he was starting to behave like Zim.

"Ok fine, Bologna boy. You know what Belive that he's an alien, Heck I'm the Green lantern, and we're part of a Justice league of superheros who fight evil all across the universe."the Principal said in a very Fairy like voice.

"Thats Just Stupid."Dib said with half lidded eyes " How can I be part bologna?"

It was at that moment Beast Boy's communicator beeped. Beastboy looked up at The Principal "Uh, I Gotta' go."

"You may leave." the principal stated indicating Garfeild, he then looked at Dib. "We 'still' need to talk."

...fasionably late, Beast Boy,and the girls arrive just in time for Red X to to get the drop on them.

"wow, its kinda Quiet." Beast Boy half whispered.

"a little Too' Quiet" Raven whispered.

"Perhaps Robin has defeated-" Starfire said in her indoor voice which was a decibel louder than the average human's vocal range.Raven currently had her hand on Starefires mouth and was thinking of how easy it would be to snap her neck...( Raven needs her mirror bad.)

"SHUT UP" Raven said in a monosylibic tone. Her eyes flashed red as the 32nd. floor windows imploded and the ground underneath them shook. Shortly after that all the lights came on and a very familiar voice came over the intercom.

"WELCOME TITANS, ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US..."

"(O.o) It is worse than I thought Red X has made Robin Retarded!" Starfire exclaimed.

"that was Red X" Raven snarled in a mechanical fasion.

"AND THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Beast Boy shouted...

"It wasn't meant to be funny." Red X apeared out of the shadows in a fasion that would have made Slade squirm

"What have you done with Robin?" one of the girls asked.

"oh, he's 'around." if he wasn't waering a mask you would have been able to see the smirk on Tim's face. "See what we have here is a bit of a perdicerment." he pulled off the skull like mask to revael his face.

"Robin?"the three asked in unison as they saw someone who appeared very simmilar to their esteemed leader.

"uh, no. See once upon a time there was this Genius, a theif known to a select few as Jonathan Drake my Cousin. He specialized in Genetic reasearch. My Uncle was authorized by the city, and Lexcorp Industries, To create biological weapons.To make a long story shorter Durring the Wayne-Lexcorp merger certain programs were cutt. Well My father needed funding to complete his research, in comes uncle Jack' .Uncle Jack agreed to fund my father a little science experiment, if he could grant him immortality-"Tim took a moment to inhale.

"DUDE, we don't want to hear your life story! We want tofu!" Beast Boy twitched.

" but it's such a page turner."Tim Drake winked at starfire who immediately blushed.

"We Dont care!" Raven was on the verge of a bitch fit.

"Where was I? Uncle Jack didn't want much, just a son, to carry on the family name so to speak.See my older brother Dick had moved to jump city and had a hard time letting go of the past. See since we were brothers spirit, we agreed that I would be Robin, after Jason died. It was my chance, my turn to get out from under his shadow.I was there! Nightwing had moved to jump city to form the teen titans and-"

"You're Robin?" Raven and Cyborg asked in unison.

"Who's Nightwing?" Beast boy asked.

"Why is it that name sounds familiar."Starfure mulled when she remembered her trip into the future.

" I wasn't finished!" Red X hissed as he once again downed his mask." As I was saying, one night While I was on patrol I was abducted by mom...I mean uh Tje Joker's Bitch girlfriend. When my cousin found out who I was he refused to help Jack with his plot, and was killed for it.Several week, months, days? later I killed the Joker and was forbidden to ever become robin again. I ran away, AND WHAT DO I FIND WHEN I GET HERE!"

"All you can eat pizza!" Starfire shouted in response to his question.

"ok I get it your Robin's evil twin brothers clone! It all makes perfect sense now

"Can we start fighting all ready I'm hungry" beast boy whined.

"No, we must let the bad guy tell us his dibolical scheme, or else its more fun...What?" Raven asked as she noticed several stares from her companions.

To be continuied with review... says the invisible thread.


	3. back on track

Disclaimer: yes this is repetitive and stupid but I must do it for the sake of the mighty lawyers at Warner brothers, I forget which is the powerhouse behind the participants in this drama because I am to broke to even own an adhesive medical strips, which are nice to have if you have a boo-boo. however the story was written by me and I can choose to change the names of the title characters or create new ones without fear of bad things happening.

Is Tera Roslyn?

by GabrielsThoughts

"I don't know, I heard that Roslyn Rowen girl and her pet synthoid they keep posting on the net is like some kind of vigilante hero, and she's a hottie. The feds say that she's been spotted around here maybe we should tell Slade. " one of the Jokers was talking to one of the DeeDee's

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"That Slade and Rowen are the same person". came a voice from the shadows

"Uncle Jack?"Random one asked

"A couple years back Slade wasn't sleeping and got in touch with his - or rather her inner badass"

"oh...So its like in Fight Club." Random one

"no, you don't understand. The Slade was one of those bad guys that was going somewhere . Well one year there was this battle of the Titans that went down bo diggity Starbucks style to the nizzle. you know how it is Starbucks across from a Starbucks creates this temporal warp thing, wait what was I talking about again?. Anyways The Titans moved into the finals were up against this band Known as the HYVE real winners those kids." The Joker or uncle Jack loved kids. but this latest generation didn't understand anything unless you spelled it out in what he hoped was proper Ebonics

"What the hell is Starbucks?" Random askedbefore the Joker pulled out a gun and shot him in the foot for being a moron. "ahhhh! why did you do that!" three morgue gunshots were heard before Random left this world and went into the next

"So what happened?" the Dee Dee's asked in unison...creepy

"Someone leaked that Tera wasn't 18." the joker finished before sucking on a candy cane

" I don't get it."

"Well , turning 18 means its not too young to participate in the uh, mile high club."

"aaand?" Gabby asked.

Two more gunshots sounded Gabby was x'd from the group. "Now here's where it gets creepy the day after the Show all of the civilians were found slaughtered just outside of this huge tower that was mad in the shape of a giant letter 'T'. Uncle Jack was the lead suspect however he was in a jail cell in Gothem at the time for assaulting the owner of the bat mobile, 'you know who' had a stick up his behind like always and just spoiled everyone's fun."

"How do you know all this?"Dee Dee asked in unison

"Would you believe I'm Because I'm Psychic?."

"really?"

"NO...sure you've been in jail?"

"Oh that...That was just stupid. One of my friends named Collin borrowed my computer to do some homework" one of the 'Dee Dee's' started before being cut off by he sister.

"and wound up on some freaky website that claimed they could get you a government ID he signed the both of us up and we we're arrested on some homeland security Rap. I'm surprised you didn't see it on the news."

"oh yeah, You were that mouse looking kid."

"Ha,ha very funny"

"You're just jelous cause my stories are better than yours."

"Well your stories are definately more grim, but I hardly would call them better." the twins started arguing amongst themselves.

Elsewhere...

There was a boy named Brian Lucid, His father was a brilliant engineer working on a new weapon known as an amplifier pack, the idea behind this marvelous invention was a simple one. The first person to build one would get a bazillion dollars. After five years Brian's father had completely forgotten about his son, as the unit was now close to 80 completed and what half ghost of Dr Kit Lucid was left had devoted what little time, when he wasn't sleeping, to the completion of his project.

The house that once had picket fences and a pristine manicured lawn now was little better than a slum. Brian had found other things to occupy his time. He was currently with some of his 'friends' a small group of jokers at the site of what was one of the towns many abandoned mines. "Hey Bry', Do you see any thing down there?" Kirby asked. Brian was currently looking up to the others who had lowered him into the pit. Brian was armed only with his flashlight and was surveying the area.

"Nope, Just some old Liquor bottles and a rusted pick ax...HEY!" he had noticed that the others had pulled up the rope and were currently pissing on him Literally.

"Hay is for horses Brian, and you still owe us for the Crip Sheet."

"Look, how was I supposed to know Mrs. Brown would find it. besides if you'd had studied with me the night prior-"

"Not our problem. Stay here for the night and we'll call it even"Kirby left the view of the opening ...

(Insert Zeta rescue

An. READ AND REVIEW!


	4. the spliting of headaches

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters for Zeta, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans nor the Great Lakes Avengers. Ro appeared as 'squirrel girl' in the episode 'on a wire' at a comic book convention, Ro was also nicknamed 'little bulldozer' by her adopted family so that's where the idea that she was Tera came from. however the story is mine.

**Is Tera Roslyn Rowen?**

_By GabrielsThoughts_

"Hello?" there was a hint of concern from the voice attached to the words floating in space... The voice belonged to Roslyn Rowen. who was currently walking around in a white void with no walls and two doors which were on directly in front of her. "I don't have time for this philosophical crap, so would whoever brought me here tell me what's going on before I scream"

"What's you're problem?" came a reply from what appeared to be a mirror reflection, a reflection she hadn't seen in a dogs year but still herself.

"Who are-"

"I'm your doppelganger duh! well actually, does the name Slade mean anything to you?"

"Who?"

"I was kind of bored with the whole take over your body scenario so while I'm in the real world doing whatever the heck two faced super villains do. I found a solution to our current problem."

"huh?"

"your understanding the nature of what I'm discussing is not important my one time apreintice, which is what brings us to our current dilemma." it was at that moment that a replica of the bat cave appeared in place of the void as the twin that was doing the speaking fell into a chair that materialized "I pulled this from your memory, you know just for display purposes only." typing a few key strokes she pulled up an image of what appeared to be an object fashioned from stone "and this is our target. Its what's known as the ecived tolp supposedly its can be used to separate good from evil. kind of like that stone in Jackie Chan adventures"

"what does this have to do with me?" Roe questioned her doppelganger leaving the matter of the lame star wars reference drop.

"you're about to find out Tera"

"Who the hell is Tera?"Ro asked before a blinding flash of light engulfed her and she found herself pasted to the ground feeling as if she had been struck by lightning.

"welcome back to the world of the living" Slade femme who was standing over the body of Slade smirked before firing two shots with a phase pistol into Roslyn's body "oops I did it again." was the last thing Ro heard before her vision faded to black. Ro lay there Thinking on how much she disliked Brittany Spears even if she was the current president of the United States.

"do you think she's ok?" Zee asked as Ro came out of her fog

"she's fine, what we really should be concerned about is the one that got away, speaking of which did she look familiar to you?

"unknown, do you think Ro will be allright" Zeta had been detained while saving a boy trapped in a mineshaft who's father turned out to be the inventor of the amplifier pack which he and Ro had obtained a few days earlier.However, Zeta had been able to upload the schematics needed to repair the unit.

"She was only stunned, I think however it to be safe I'll have the old mans doctor look her over at the mansion." this response came from the Batman better known as Terry to his close friends. Terry pressed a button on his belt thus summoning the batwing mark IV into the parking lot outside. having just defeated the joker an hor earlier Terry was considering retiring for the thousandth tim when he was contacted by zeta and informed that Ro was missing. He needed a vacation to recover from his injuries... "Hey Zeta, would you mind filling in for me for a couple of days"

"I don't understand, restate question"

"do you want to be batman for a week?"

"I don't understand, restate question"

"Can you be Batman for a week?"

"yes"

"Great, we'll just have to run it by the old man when we get there"

"but this vehicle only has enough room for the pilot an one passenger"

"exactly, thats why I'm taking the car."Terry pressed another button on his utility belt which wasn't a surprize in itself. what came as a surprise was the tank that pulled up 35.5 seconds later with ace the hyper batdog wagging his tail in the back seat of the automobile. Ace then rolled down the window of the car and barked at Terry. "That is one smart dog" Terry opinion changed immediately when he opened the door to find ace had taken a dump in the drivers seat. "Hey zeta, why don't you take the car and I'll take the Batwing."

"okay" Zeta obliged.

To be continued...

Read and review minimum of Two reviews gets you a new chapter. One review gets you nonsense.


End file.
